Drawing aids may be used to assist a user in creating illustrations, for example, through drawn or painted images. To give a few examples, some drawing aids may help the user create a desired curve or line, display images onto a base for tracing, or provide calibrated markings to measure distances.
Some drawing aids provide assistance with specific processes during the creation of illustrations. As an example, some drawing aids provide a straight edge while others may provide different curved edges. As such, a number of drawing aids may be needed to create the finished illustration. As a result, it may be time consuming to use the drawing aids. Other drawing aids may be complex or difficult to use which results in inconsistent illustrations or illustrations with poor quality.
Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology, including contributions that improve consistency, speed, and accuracy of applications.